


Walea.

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 麥可羅夫特和雷斯垂德已經老得退休了，一起隱居在一座小島上。BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG85HkhubDQ





	Walea.

海浪輕輕拍打著沙岸，在潮間帶來回搖曳。  
細白的沙子撓撓腳掌心，刺又麻癢的感覺阻止不了衝浪客和潛水團。  
紅色、黃色、紫色，海那端的天空正變化著，海鷗都漸漸消失了。  
暖風吹拂，帶著海水特有的鹹味，還有魚類的腥味。

一切都是那麼的生氣蓬勃，就算黃昏到來，就算已看得見月亮的輪廓，沙灘上、海水中，人群依舊歡鬧、作樂，在這裡，悲傷和憂愁似乎不存在。

「怎麼就在這裡睡著了？」  
「我在享受我的退休生涯。」  
「那我是否也該來一下？」

感受到一條充滿陽光氣息的毯子覆在身上。有人，用他有力的手臂，從後環抱著自己，帶著海水、汗水、還有食物的氣息；柔軟的碰觸，是唇，深情的印在額頭上，久久不願離去。

「煮好晚餐了？」含糊不清的咕噥。

本來還算清醒的意識，瞬間就被令人心安的體溫帶走。模模糊糊的知道，自己不由自主的抱住那人的手臂，就像每晚那樣依戀著。

「你如果累了，可以再睡一會兒，我會叫你的。」低沉的嗓音，吹著耳朵。

厚實的大手撫著臉，手指劃過鼻尖，留連在唇上。他知道，那個人現在的表情，專注、溫柔的盯著自己，嘴角還有一抹微笑。  
睜開眼，就看見多了幾道皺紋，卻依然魅力十足的臉龐，深褐色的頭髮白了一半，只有那對眼睛沒有變，還是混雜著看不透的迷霧，現在則是溢滿了溫暖的情愫。

「你不說我還沒發現我餓了呢。」雷斯垂德微笑著，一開口就感覺到唇上的手指的重量。  
「我想我可以抱你回屋裡。」偏著頭像是在思考，麥可羅夫特頓了頓，「也許你要先給我一些獎勵，畢竟我忙了一整天了。」

一起走過這麼多年，這種拐彎抹角的撒嬌雷斯垂德再熟悉不過了。  
勾勾手指，那顆聰明的大腦就停駐在正上方，雷斯垂德微張著嘴，邀請。

一個漫長但是令人陶醉的吻。  
每當這個時候麥可羅夫特總希望時間能停下，就算是一秒也好，他想要緊緊抱住眼前的人。

「或許這可以算是飯前小點心？」舔舔嘴唇，麥可羅夫特意猶未盡的模樣逗得雷斯垂德咯咯輕笑。

向上伸長了手，讓有力的手臂穿過，輕而易舉的被抱起，頭正好枕在寬厚的肩上。

「你又瘦了。」手指下的骨頭磕碰著，心臟揪緊，很痛。  
「這不是我能控制的。」雷斯垂德將手掌擺在麥可羅夫特的胸口，感受著有力的心跳，又昏昏欲睡起來，「對不起……」  
「不，不需要道歉的，我只是……你知道的。」

接下來的路上沒有人說話，沉默令他們更加的貼近彼此，確認彼此的存在。  
月光已經灑下，照著門前的小徑，這是他們的小木屋，他們的家。

「到家了喔，葛雷格。」

輕輕搖晃著懷裡又睡著的雷斯垂德，看見後者像小孩子一樣揉著眼睛想要清醒的模樣，麥可羅夫特只是笑著，再給他的摯愛一個吻。  
*  
晚餐很快就結束了，到了這個年紀，食量早已大不如前了。  
麥可羅夫特替雷斯垂德和自己洗完澡，踏出浴室時，不意外的看見雷斯垂德坐在床上點頭。  
房裡沒有開燈，月光籠罩著床，銀白色的光讓雷斯垂德失去光澤的髮閃動著。

癌細胞奪去了他的生命力，現在的雷斯垂德瘦得只剩一點點的皮肉，雙頰凹陷。  
只有那對眼睛，黑棕色充滿生命力的眼睛，在看著麥可羅夫特的時候仍綻放著活力，但現在雷斯垂德正忙著如何不讓上下眼皮合起來，那雙眼睛渙散的對不上焦距。

「想睡了就先睡啊。」匆匆換好睡衣，麥可羅夫特哭笑不得的扶著雷斯垂德躺進鬆軟的枕頭，拉起薄被仔細的將他包裹著。  
「是你洗太久了……」拉著麥可羅夫特的大手，雷斯垂德不滿的使力抓了抓，儘管知道依他現在的力氣對麥可羅夫特而言根本不痛不癢。  
「好、好、好，我下次會洗更快的。」

擁抱著帶著得逞的微笑，累得閉上眼的雷斯垂德，麥可羅夫特說不清是開心還是放鬆。  
又過了一天，還是又熬過了一天？  
雷斯垂德隨時都有可能死亡，隨時都有可能，離他而去。  
看著兩人緊緊相扣的手指縫隙間閃爍的銀光，那個日子還歷歷在目，就在一個鄉下的小教堂。

不聲張，兩人就只是登記，然後麥可羅夫特拿出戒指。  
雖然後面因為弟弟帶著醫生還有母親匆匆趕來，要求兩人站上紅地毯「正經」地排演一次而顯得有些荒誕，但那絕對是他這一生中，最重要的日子。

「麥……」細微地像貓的喃喃，雷斯垂德還醒著，只是眼睛累得睜不開。  
「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？」  
「沒事，別緊張，我又沒有做化療。」笑了，雷斯垂德憑直覺撫上了焦急聚攏的眉心，耐心撫平，「我只是想起了，你向我求婚的那天。」  
「我倒是想起了我們結婚的那天。」  
「你那可惡的弟弟，還要我穿上媽咪以前嫁給你父親時穿的婚紗……喔算了。」  
「我覺得你穿起來一定很好看。」隱約有一拳捶在肩上，麥可羅夫特終於忍不住大笑出聲。  
「你不要笑！還不都你害的。」氣憤的張開眼瞪著麥可羅夫特，雷斯垂德的嘴角卻也忍不住頻頻抽動著。

深呼吸，勉強止住了笑意，麥可羅夫特靜靜的微笑，看著雷斯垂德。  
他從不急著聽他說，雖然他現在很想知道，雷斯垂德想說什麼，每一句話，對他來講都是無比的珍貴。

「麥。」  
「嗯哼？」  
「我好高興，」麥可羅夫特疑惑的眼神，總是讓雷斯垂德很有成就感，「我好高興，我愛上了你。」  
「葛雷格……?」  
「沒事了，睡吧。」雷斯垂德笑了笑，鑽進麥可羅夫特的懷抱中，閉上眼。

那一夜，他聽見了麥可羅夫特的心跳亂了，伴隨著水珠和顫抖，還有極力壓抑的哽咽，全都落在他的臉上。  
他沒有睜開眼看，他了解他的男人，是不會容許自己失措的，永遠那麼冷靜的，他的男人。  
他感受到了那雙大手，緊緊環住自己的兩肩，灼熱著，比太陽還要溫暖。  
*  
葬禮就在Malea島舉行，這是雷斯垂德最後要求和麥可羅夫特共度餘生的地方。  
麥可羅夫特通知了所有雷斯垂德的舊友，有很多都是當年在蘇格蘭場和雷斯垂德一起打拼的人。  
在英國公墓中有雷斯垂德的紀念碑，刻有墓誌銘，但這裡，才是他最後的歸宿。

沒有繁文禮節，大家就著心中的悲痛進行著，像是一種小型的聚會，卻不是瀰漫著歡愉。  
等到時間差不多時，大家聚集到火爐旁，按照雷斯垂德的意願火葬，將骨灰灑進這片溫暖的熱帶海洋。  
麥可羅夫特沒有流淚，平靜地走向火爐的控制面板，停下。

「你只要按那個綠色的按鈕就可以了，先生。」葬儀社的人員盡責的在一旁說。

麥可羅夫特只是對他點點頭，然後一舉推開了棺蓋，身後傳來無數的抽氣聲。  
雷斯垂德就在裡面，臉色紅潤，雙頰飽滿，他沉沉睡去了，就像童話一樣。

「嗨，」帶著輕鬆的語調，麥可羅夫特執起了雷斯垂德的左手，「我很不想吵你，可是我得跟你拿個東西。」

銀亮的戒指仍然如此耀眼，沒有華麗的裝飾，卻是最純粹的。  
麥可羅夫特緩慢將它取下，再拿下屬於自己的那枚，放進盒子裡。

「這樣子，你就可以繼續陪著我了。」把屬於雷斯垂德的戒指套在無名指上，麥可羅夫特又將棺蓋放下，「再見了，親愛的。」  
*  
「麥可羅夫特.」

是夏洛克，能夠在完全陌生的地方找到他的，也只有這個弟弟了。  
葬禮剛開始時，麥可羅夫特就注意到了，他的弟弟，還有醫生，站在隨時都會被浪花拍擊的海岸，遠離著人群。  
有些驚訝，但是看到夏洛克沉重的表情，麥可羅夫特就釋懷了。  
他的弟弟長大了，雖然不是他的功勞，但仍值得高興。

「你不去和雷斯垂德的朋友們聊聊嗎？」  
「不了，我眼中的葛雷格和他們不一樣。」麥可羅夫特拍拍岩面，讓夏洛克和他並肩坐著。

他們都默默的看著海面，聽著潮汐。  
隨後就聽見了謹慎的腳步聲。

「來吧，約翰。」麥可羅夫特沒有回頭，只是伸手招呼著，「這樣子人才是真的到齊了。」  
「麥可羅夫特……」約翰的眼睛紅紅的，哀傷的表情一覽無遺。  
「我沒事的，放心。」回給醫生一個微笑，「我還要謝謝你，當我不在英國的時候照顧夏洛克。」  
「這是我應該的。」  
一旁沉默的夏洛克看著自己的兄長，「接下來呢？麥可羅夫特.」  
同樣望著弟弟，麥可羅夫特說：「女王昨天來電，告訴我我的位置自從我請辭之後一直空缺。」  
夏洛克點點頭，「這是真的，我覺得沒有一個人適合替代你，所以我說服那群人放棄。」  
「說服？夏洛克？」  
「對，我親自去找他們，說服他們，不超過的那種。」

麥可羅夫特沉默，看到約翰欣慰地點頭。  
他的弟弟，真的長大了。

「你要回來嗎？少了你和雷斯垂德的倫敦無聊透了。」吐露出心聲，夏洛克有些不甘願地皺眉。  
「你知道，葛雷格不會想看到我終老在這小島上，無所事事的。」麥可羅夫特看著無名指上的銀戒說：「等到這邊處理好，我就回去。」  
「我幫你，還有約翰。」夏洛克看著海面，手指悄悄拉著約翰的。  
麥可羅夫特看在眼裡，聳聳肩，「我知道。」

海風仍然呼呼吹著，他們三人依舊沉默的看著海面，等待太陽沉沒。

『我好高興，我愛上了你。』  
「我也是。」


End file.
